Identity
by Silent Rush
Summary: Angel just found out BUffy is missing. He starts to format a plan to find her, until she shows up in his office...with a new identity.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  I have just recently finished this story, and I am not sure about it.  I would love feedback.  Thanks.  By the way, I do not own any of the Buffy characters.  I own Jack, Myles, Iggy, Donavan, and any other side characters that have never appeared in Angel or Buffy.

"So, Boss, what are we going to do?"  Lorne sat down beside Cordelia in Angel's new office at Wolfram & Hart.  Wesley, Gunn and Fred also sat around the office, as well as Spike, all looking at Angel.

For the past three months, the 'fang gang' had been in control of the evil law office.  The group was adjusting well, but had received a very disturbing phone call yesterday from Willow in Sunnydale.  No one in Sunnydale had heard from Buffy Summers the resident slayer since the end of May.  It was now the beginning of September.  Almost all the original scoobies had returned to Sunnydale during the summer.  Oz, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Faith, and Michaela Tomasi, a woman who had helped them a few years ago.  Dawn Summers, however, had gone to live in Spain with her father, stepmother, and a surprise to everyone who knew Buffy, their brothers.  Faith had been sprung from jail a week ago, when the watcher's council got word that Buffy was MIA.  The news of Buffy's disappearance had greatly disturbed Angel and his friends who had recently heard from an en-souled Spike what had conspired in Sunnydale over the past year.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do?  Spike jumped up from his seat.  "We'll do everything we can to find Buffy."

"Now, just wait a minute.  I am just as worried about Buffy as you, but," Cordy glared at Spike.  "In case you didn't notice, Angel is the boss, not you."

"It's alright Cordy, he's right."  They all turn to look at Angel, who looked sadder then, usual.  "We'll start by searching for a receipt or credit card trail..."

"But if you were smart, you'd know anyone who didn't want to be found, would pay in cash."  Everyone turned to see a small, black clad figure walk into the office.  The small figure had pitch-black hair that reached just past her shoulders.  Her eyes, covered by black sunglasses.  A black T-shirt, black leather pants, and a black leather duster, complete with black boots, covered her.  At first the group didn't recognize the figure-as her voice was lower, harder-but as she removed her sunglasses, they were shocked to see the normally green eyes a shocking icy silver.

Suddenly twelve guards ran into the room and stopped as they saw the figure slowly turn towards them, but otherwise didn't move.  The head guard looked to Angel, sweating.

"Mr. Angel, I'm sorry.  This...criminal walked right through security, and evaded us several times."  They moved towards the girl.  "We'll remove her right away."  But before Angel could shout a warning to them, the figure reacted. It was almost too quick to see, but within seconds, the guards were all lying on the floor groaning, with the figure looking down at them with a smirk on her face.

"I thought I told you I was tired, and didn't want to play."  She looked up as Angel whispered her name.

"Buffy."  She smiled, but it wasn't her old quirk, it was a smile laced with pain, anger and old humor.

"Hey Angel, lost some weight."  Buffy's silver eyes glinted in the light.

"You too!"  As the group looked her over, that was all Angel could say.

Buffy did a little twirl, laughing at herself.  "Yeah, instead of 119, I'm 110.  In my line of work, you lose weight whether you want to or not."

"What is your line of work?"  Spike stared intently at Buffy.  At that point, the smile slid off of Buffy's face and she walked out of the office.  The group looked at Angel before he got up and followed Buffy out of the room.

"Buffy, Buffy!"  Angel jumped into the elevator, where he had thought Buffy had just gone.  Just as the doors closed, small but strong hands pulled him close to a small body.  The force of Buffy pulling Angel towards her pushed them against the wall.  The elevator doors had closed, but it wasn't moving.  Buffy captured Angel's mouth in a vicious kiss.  Their tongues fought and danced together.  Angel forgot Buffy had just been missing for 3 months, and about the curse and just melted into Buffy's passionate kiss.  Just as Angel started to push against Buffy and get more into the kiss, she broke it off and pushed Angel off her.  He slammed into the opposite wall, and when he looked up at her, she was smiling and wiping her mouth.

"Wow, Angel" Buffy started to laugh.  "You are still a poof and as broody as ever."

"What?"

"I leave for 3 months, and you're still as full of sexual tension as ever.  It's called a one night stand, buddy."

"Buffy, wha...?"

"Well, you did relieve a little bit of the tension, but it was like...two years ago."  When Angel gave her a blank stare, Buffy rolled her eyes.  "You. Darla.  A little boy named Connor.  Well, now he's like 19, but that's thanks to a hell dimension.  But he did spend two years here...and wait, you didn't find the time to call a certain slayer up and tell her, did you!"  Buffy was seething.

"Buffy, I..."

"No, Angel.  I don't want excuses."  Buffy's face returned so quickly to it's now normal calm, it scared Angel.  "I just want to meet him."  Now it was Angel's turn to get mad.

"You just waltz in here after being MIA for three months, kiss me, and expect to let you meet my son."  Buffy got dreamy look in her eyes.

"I did waltz didn't I!"  Angel looked incredulously at her.

"Buffy!"  But before he could do anything else, Buffy rushed up and gripped Angel by the neck and held him up, off the ground, against the wall.  Angel marveled at her strength, although she was normally very strong, her strength was now above his strength and possibly stronger then any foe Angel had faced.

"What I have done in the past three months is none of your business.  What I do in my life, is none of your business.  And if I wanted to _really meet your son, I wouldn't ask your permission.  But out of the minuscule ounce of generosity I have left in my system, I asked.  So what do you say, __pop!"_

"10th floor."  Angel spluttered out.  Buffy dropped Angel and went to push the tenth floor button.  When the doors opened, Buffy stepped out and left Angel behind.  When he stepped out, he saw Buffy's black form walking towards Connor, who was training, by himself.

Angel walked over just as Buffy was introducing herself to Connor.

"Hi, Connor?  I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers."  Buffy held out her hand to Connor who with a quick look to his dad, shook her hand.

"I don't think I've ever heard of you..."

"No.  You wouldn't have, but I'm an old acquaintance of your dad's."  Buffy was smiling.

"How do you two know each other?"  Connor got a curious smile on his face, one that Angel hadn't seen in months.

"We..."  Angel started to say, but Buffy cut him off.

"I'm an old girlfriend."  She said like it was nothing.  "Broke up, cause I sent your dad to hell."  Buffy grinned wildly as Connor's face lit up.

"You're the one that did that?"

"That's not the whole story."  Angel had a bad feeling about this.

"What is?"

"We should get together, one time.  I could tell you."  Buffy was still grinning, but suddenly looked down at a canvas watch on her wrist.  "Here."  Buffy took out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and wrote a number on it, then handed it to Connor.  "This is my cell number, call me anytime."  She started back to wards the elevator.  Half way there, she turned and walked backwards. "It was nice meeting you Connor."  She winked at him, then stepped inside the elevator and was gone.  Connor turned to his dad.

"How come you never told me about her?  She seems like one of your better friends."

Angel looked at the closed elevator doors.  "She's not my friend, never was."

"But she said she was an old girlfriend.  Is she an enemy?"

"Maybe!"


	2. Knowing

Angel had opted to patrol without any back up-not that he needed any-that night.  He told his friends and Connor to go home and get some sleep.  As he walked on the top of one of the high rises, looking down, he thought about Buffy.

Angel couldn't get those silver eyes out of his head, the taste of her still lingered in his mouth.  Angel had debated all day whether or not to tell the others in Sunnydale about Buffy, but decided to wait until he knew more.  

He had tried to get Buffy's number out of Connor, but his son refused, saying Buffy gave the number to him, not Angel.  As he jumped from one high rise to another, Angel wondered where Buffy might be.

Suddenly, Angel felt a hand on his shoulder, and before he knew it Angel was lying on the cement, looking up.  A figure bent down and crouched by Angel, grinning.

"Hey lover.  Looking for me?"

"Buffy..."  Angel looked up at the small figure.  Still grinning, Buffy held out her hand pulled Angel up to his feet.  "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting."  Buffy said this like it was the most normal thing to be doing at 10 at night

"You mean patrolling."

"No.  I mean hunting."  Buffy started to walk away, Angel followed her.

"What?"

"H-u-n-t-i-n-g.  Hunting.  I go out every night and some days to track my prey."

"You sound like an animal."  Angel laughed.  But he stopped when Buffy said nothing.  "Buffy!  Buffy?  What's going on with you?"

Buffy sighed, stopped walking and turned to face Angel. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine.  Come on."  Buffy turned and took a ran.  Angel followed but stopped as she disappeared over the edge of the building.

                                                                    * * * *

Ten minutes later, Angel puffed up beside Buffy who had stopped in front of a large metal door in an alley.  Buffy looked at Angel before she pressed a brick on the left side of the wall.  Angel was astounded to watch as the brick fell open and reveled a electronic thumbprint pad.  Buffy pushed her thumb into the pad and when it turned green, she closed the brick casing and the door opened.  As he followed her inside, all of Angel's ideas of what Buffy had been doing went out the window.

"This."  Buffy closed the door and switched on the light.  "Is where I work."

Angel's mouth dropped open as he saw.  He had entered into a high tech, black room.  Complete with desks holding computers, plasma TVs, and everything else electronic, the room radiated HIGH tech.

"What is this place?"  Angel's mouth was still open as Buffy removed her coat to reveled bare shoulders, and ventured farther into the room.

"My headquarters."  Buffy turned to look at Angel, but wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on his face.

"Who are you?  What are you?"

"Sit down."  Angel, unconsciously moved to one of the roller chairs.

"Buffy..."

"Last May when I left Sunnydale, I went to Prague.  I was going to try and find Spike.  After two weeks of searching, I was approached by the CIA."

"Like the government."  Angel stared at Buffy, who was leaning across from him, against a table laden with laptops.

"More like a division of the CIA that deals with demon and human terrorists.  A league, which only the president knows about.  Anyway, they proposed a deal to me.  They offered me a job as an agent."

"Agent?"

"I work in espionage, Angel.  My superior gives me orders.  I work with a partner and a case officer, who's sort of like my handler as well as my techie.  For the past 10 weeks, I've been on a total of 93 missions, all successful and my death rate is up to 45 tonight."

"Death rate?"

"20 demons and 25...humans."

"What?  Buffy, you've..."

"Killed to save my life, the lives of my team and of the people of world."

"Buffy?"  Both Angel and Buffy turned their heads as two men entered the large room and stopped as they saw the two.  "What's going on?"  Asked the first one, a muscly, tanned, brown-haired, handsome male.  The other an average built male with dirty-blonde hair and a cute smile.

"Hey Jack, Myles.  This is Angel."  Buffy stood up straight.

"Hey man."  Jack held out his hand to Angel who took it.  He next shook hands with Myles.

"Where's Ig?"  Buffy looked worried, but Myles just laughed and moved to the largest TV, and turned it on to CNN.

"He got side-tracked at a tech store, said he'll be back in an hour."  Jack walked over to a large black cupboard and opened it to revel an army of weapons and devices.

"So, Angel.  What sort of business are you in, I mean besides Evil."

"Jack!"  Buffy sort of laughed and scolded at the same time.  Just before Angel could respond, his cell phone rang.

Looking at the display pad, Angel then looked at Buffy.  "It's Cord, I gotta..."

"Ok."  Buffy smiled.  "Angel!"  Who had already reached the door, turned to look into her eyes.  Jack was watching them, and for the first time, Angel realized Jack's eyes were silver, just like Buffy's.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to tell anyone about me."

"Sure."  And with that, Angel turned and left.

As the door closed, Buffy and the two guys burst out laughing.

"Omigod, did you see his face when we walked in?"  Myles nearly fell over.

"What did you tell him?"  Jack calmed down and sat down in a chair in front of Buffy.

"That I'm a CIA agent and that I've killed humans."

"And he found that offensive?"

"I told you guys about my past..."

"Yeah, you know, all of your friends sound like gushy-mushy puppy lovers."

"They're not my friends...at least not anymore."  Buffy's mood seemed to sink low.

Jack walked over to her and gave her a big hug.  "Hey, Miss Universe, don't worry."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."  Her mouth being pushed against Jack's shoulder muffled buffy voice. Both Jack and Myles laughed at Buffy, Jack gave her an extra nuigy before he let her go.


	3. In Trouble

"Buffy?"  Buffy turned around to see Connor standing behind her.  Buffy was sitting on the brick wall that separated the beach from the boardwalk.  It was a bright sunny day, it had been a week since Buffy had first appeared in Angel's office.

"Hey Connor, grab a bit of wall."  Buffy motioned beside her, and Connor sat, smiling.

"I almost didn't recognize you."  It was true, Buffy did look different.  Instead of her shoulder length ebony hair, it only reached just above her shoulder.  It was red and flared out at the edges.    Buffy's eyes were now blue/green.  She wore a light flower patterned sundress, with light pink strappy heels.

"Yeah, when out in public, I have to wear disguises."

"What do you mean?"

"My hair is a wig, and I'm wearing contacts.  People don't respond well to black hair, silver eyed, tough girls."

"Well you look good either way."

"Thanks."

"So, what that?"  Connor pointed to a large photo album in between them.

"Oh, it's my history."  Buffy picked up the book and handed it to Connor.

"What do you mean?"

"It starts from the year I arrived in Sunnydale, and ends with some updated pictures of the past few months."

"Cool."  Connor opened the book, and Buffy laughed as his eyes opened wide as well.  "Is that..."

"Your dad?  Yeah.  He never liked to have his picture taken, but I managed to get a few."

Connor flipped a few pages and smiled down at a large picture of Angel with his arms wrapped around Buffy.  Buffy's neck was craned around to look at Angel, smiling at him, and he was smiling at her.  "Wow!  I've never seen him smile like that.  You too must have really been happy together."  Buffy lightly smiled, but then rose up from her seat and picked up her bag.

"Hey Connor, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"What?  Did I say something?"

"No, I just have to work."

"Oh, well here's your book..."

"Nah, you can keep it.  I have no use for it anymore."

"Kay, uh...bye"

"Hey, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, but there's one rule."

"What's that?"

"You can't tell your dad what you see."  Connor marveled at Buffy's wild smile and how her eyes glittered with adventure.

"Done."  Buffy's smile got wider and she grabbed Connor's arm and ran along the beach. 

                                                                  * * * *

Buffy had just completed her mission and had headed back to headquarters.  Her thoughts wandered back to Connor's face when he had watched what she had done.

It was a simple mission really.  She had to pose as a girl looking for fun at a Russian Mob House, and kill the director.  She brought Connor along as her "Body Guard".  Connor had hid when the Russian had entered the room, then stared as Buffy began to speak Russian and get closer to the mob boss.  Just as he got into it, Buffy took out a gun and blasted the Russian's head.  When Connor came out, he wore a expression of fear and amazement.

Buffy had explained that the Russian had been wanted in 7 countries for prostitution, involvement in the black market, drugs and numerous murders.  Even with that, Connor still wore the look of fear when she dropped him off.  Usually, things like that didn't bother her, but this time for some unknown reason, it did.

Suddenly Buffy heard her pocket timer go off in her bag.

"Oh, Shit!"  Buffy searched her bag, until she brought out a small bag.  When she opened it, Buffy once again swore.  She was all out of silvering shots.  The shots kept her conscious.  It was a risk, the CIA took with certain agents.  Sure the agents had more then enough strength by themselves, but the CIA gave the agents a special vitamin, but if not countered with the shot, the agent slipped into a coma.  The shots also turned the agent's eyes silver, but that a was only a side effect.  "I gotta get back to headquarters."  Buffy started running, but could feel her body shutting down.


	4. Revealing

THUMP

Jack, Iggy and Myles turned around as they heard a thump on the large metal door.  Jack rose from his seat.

"What was that?"

"Dunno?"  Myles got up as well, he and Jack walked to ward the door.  "On three."  Both raised their guns and stood on opposite sides of the door.  Suddenly, Jack kicked open the door, both the guys stepped out into the alley.

Looking around, Jack and Myles became puzzled.  "What the..."

"Myles, look!"  Jack hurried over to a small form, lying with it's back facing up.  Myles bent down, put down his gun, and carefully turned the figure over.  They both gasped as they saw Buffy's blank, unblinking eyes staring back up at her.

"What the hell?"

"Myles, her eyes, they're pure white."

"She didn't take her shot."

"Hurry, get her inside."  The two guys picked her up and took her inside.  Iggy cleared a table and they set her on it.  Iggy searched her bag and drew out the empty shot bag.

"She ran out, she never runs out.  Buffy always makes sure she has at least 5 before she leaves."  The guys stared at each other, then looked down at Buffy.

                                                                     * * * *

"Hold on."  Iggy hurried out of the sleeping quarters and looked at the surveillance screen that monitored the outside door.  When he saw a blonde vamp and a brunette vamp, he sighed and opened the door.  Angel and Spike looked up.

"Can I help you?"  Iggy looked straight at Angel, as he said this.

"We came to see Buffy."

"Yeah, but we thought it would polite to ask first."  Spike ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to scare Iggy, but he didn't flinch.

"She's busy."

"With what?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, we just want to talk to her."

"She's..."  But before Iggy could finish, a voice called out to him.

"Igg?"  The three guys turned to see Buffy shuffling into the main room, in plaid pj pants and a white tank top, her black hair hanging loosely.  "What's going on?"  Iggy suddenly hurried over to Buffy and led her to the couch in the corner.

"Just sit here ok?"  Iggy kneeled down in front of Buffy and started to make her comfy.  Angel and Spike looked at each other before entering into the headquarters, looking only at Buffy.  

"What's...?"  Spike moved closer to Buffy.

"Spike?"  Buffy's head moved.

"What's going on?"  Angel was staring at Buffy's eyes.  "Her eyes, they're..."

"White.  I know."  Iggy sighed and sat down beside Buffy.

"Is she..."  Spike's face was crumpled.

"Blind.  Yeah, and I'm still in the room."  Buffy spoke up.  "I didn't take my silvering shots and I blanked out.  Igg was able to wake me up, But Myles and Jack had to go out to get some special silvermide drops."

"Silver, what?"  Angel looked highly perplexed.

"It's the stuff that balances out the high level vitamins that the CIA has Buffy and Jack on."

"The Vitamins cover total health needs and helps us heal quicker.  Even me.  Hey, Iggy I can see blurry figures."

"Good.  Jack and Myles should be back any time."

"Hey good call, Brains."  Jack and Myles walked through the door, ignored Angel and Spike, grabbed Buffy by the arms and carried her into the other room, closing the door behind them.

"Why couldn't they do that out here?"  Spike looked at the closed door.

Iggy crossed over to the main computer terminal and started typing an email.  "Cause, it's not something you want to see."

"What do you mean?"  Angel came up behind Iggy.  Who spun around in his chair.  

"Aghh!  Fuck!"  They heard Buffy scream from the other room.  Both the vampires started towards the door, but Iggy jumped in front of them.

"No. That's why they're doing it in the other room.  Jack has to sit on her stomach, Myles has to hold down her arms and they hook her legs under the metal bed.  It's wicked painful to watch, but hell to experience.  The CIA usually has special restraints for the silvermide shots.  The regular ones just go quick into your arm, but the extensive ones go into your eyes."

"What?"  Myles and Jack walked calmly out of the other room, closing the door, and dropping two dark bags on the main table.  "What are you talking about?"

"I just told these guys what Buffy went through..."

"That was one hell of a scream."  Spike looked at Jack with hatred in his eyes.  But the man just laughed.

"What the 'aghh, fuck'?  Nah we figured Buffy would kill us , cause she's so damn strong and so we knocked her out with a baseball bat."  Jack grabbed a soda from the fridge and plopped down on the couch beside Myles.  Angel gapped at him.

"A baseball bat?"  Now it was Myles's turn to laugh.

"Hey, when this happened to Jack at the CIA headquarters in NY.  Even though they had a special drug to knock him out, Buffy crept up behind him and bashed his head in with a lead pipe."

"Man, I had a lump for a month."

"Yeah, but you deserved it."  Iggy sat across from the two guys.  "Two days earlier, you threw her over a  300-hundred foot cliff."

"She was wearing a rope."

"Which snapped on the way down."

"She was ok."

"After 24 hours of intensive care."

"An now she's fine."

"You threw her off a cliff?"  Angel stared incredulously at Jack.

"A 300 hundred foot cliff."  Spike joined the fray.

"If I hadn't she could have been seriously hurt."

"Yeah, cause birds are so dangerous."  Myles laughed at Jack.

"Ok, ok.  I was mad she got the Winter's Mission."

"You threw her off a cliff because she got a mission you wanted?"

"Are you guys going to shut up?  Yes, he did all that!"  Iggy rolled his eyes and sighed.

Suddenly the back room door opened and Buffy came out rubbing her head.  "Jack O'Malley, you are so dead!"

"Like always."  Iggy got up, lead Buffy over to a chair and started to check her out.  "How's your sight?"

"Fine, except for the fact that most of my brain is in front of them, cause someone put a huge dent in the side of my head."  Buffy shot a dark look at Jack who just gave her a little wave.

"It was only a 2'' bat, Buff."  Myles brought her an ice pack.  Angel and Spike seemed to have been forgotten for the moment.

"You know, ice hurts upon contact."  Buffy looked sideways up at Myles, who just smiled.

"Yeah, well you have some visitors so maybe we should hit the road for now."  Myles picked up his jacket, but Buffy was already heading for the bedroom quarters.

"Nah.  Give 5 Minutes."  Buffy closed the door.


	5. Betrayal

10 minutes later, Buffy was strolling down the boardwalk, with Angel and Spike on either side of her.  Buffy had chosen a slinky black dress made of leather and black silk.  Her dress was composed of two layers.  The first the black silk-see through which was like a thin over coat with large sleeves and a stand-up neck.  The skirt had no sides, it just had the front and back, like a loincloth.  The second layer, or top layer, was black leather.  It fitted like a long leather dress, with huge slits in the sides like the bottom layer.  It had a stand-up neck, and the front buttoned up in Chinese style clips.  Buffy wore knee-high black boots, and a black-jeweled choker.  Buffy's black hair was styled down and wavy, as well as black tech sunglasses.

Every once and while, Angel and Spike would take turns glancing at Buffy.  She never looked back at them, just kept looking forward.  Each of the guys was wondering where they were going and what was up with Buffy.  Finally Angel took a chance.

"So, Buffy?"

"Angel."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are we going?"

"Yeah, pet.  It seems kind of far for your type of dress."  Spike smirked.

"What is my type of dress?"  Buffy still kept her gaze forward.

"Evil dominatrix.  And don't get me wrong, I like the look."  Spike was still smiling.

"Spike."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"  Angel suppressed a laugh.

"You too, poof."  Now it was Spike's turn to laugh.

"Buffy!  What are you not telling us?"  Angel looked serious.

"Nothing."

"Come on Pet, where're we going?"  Spike looked over at Buffy.

"Here."  Buffy made an abrupt stop in front of a large metal door.  The two vamps looked around.  They were in the old part of town, surround by tons of old abandoned warehouses.

"Huh?"

Buffy didn't answer, she just took out her cell, and dialed a number fast.  She didn't put it to her ear, but just as it reached the second ring, she clicked it off.  Suddenly a tiny flap in the door, slid open and a pair of dark eyes appeared and looked at the vamps.  When the eyes reached Buffy, they lit up.

"Buffy.  Who do you love?"  Buffy smiled in turn.

"Only you Raldo."  The eyes disappeared and the little door slid closed.  Suddenly The vamps heard heavy bolts being  pushed back, and the door was heaved open.  A muscly, olive skin man stood in the doorway.

"Cara Bella."  The man, named Raldo, opened his arms and Buffy walked into them.  They embraced tightly, Angel and Spike watching on.

"Raldo.  It's been to long."

"That it has."  The two broke apart.  Raldo held Buffy's hand and she moved out to give him a look.  "God, Bella!  Time only makes you more beauteous, if possible."

"I like to think so."  Buffy kept smiling.

"So."  Raldo turned his vision to the others.  "Who are your friends?"

Buffy turned her gaze to Angel and Spike, uttering one word they knew well, even in a different language.  "Taliontia."  *Vampires*  Raldo looked at Buffy, with raised eyebrows.

"Donavan will not like this."

"Donavan doesn't like anything."

"He likes you."

"But he doesn't like that he can't have me."

"True."

"So, are you going to let us in or not?"

Raldo sighed.  "Anything for you Bella."  He moved to let the three in.  Buffy left her friend behind and lead Angel and Spike through a black door.  Each was assaulted by the loud music that blasted in the large room before them.  

Housed in the large warehouse, was a dark and smoky club.  Filled with gyrating bodies and pulsing music, Angel and Spike couldn't tear their eyes away from the club.  Along the walls, was a large bar, corridors that led to who knows where, couches and many, many people.  If one was to look up, they would see an up level balcony, cluttered with people on chairs and couches.  This was a different world, a world of evil, drugs, sex and fun.  Spike and Angel had no idea how Buffy had become involved in it.  But at that moment, it didn't matter.  Buffy turned and eyed the guys seductively.

"Welcome, to 'Sanctuary'."

                                                                      * * * *

"Buffy...what is this place."  Angel looked around in wonder at the club.

"This, is where everyone can party as one.  No one cares about race, gender, background, or age.  In here it's all the same."  

Spike suddenly snapped out of his daze.  "What about your friend at the door saying some guy wouldn't like us being in here?"

"Oh, Donavan.  He does hate Vampires, but  if you're with me, you'll be fine."  Buffy smiled again and started to lead the two up a winding stairs to a large balcony out-looking the huge warehouse, hidden from the sides by great  black velvet curtains, guarded by two large men.

Buffy sauntered up to the two men, placing her hands on one of the men's arms.  "Hey, Boys!  Miss me?"  Buffy ran her tongue over her bottom lip.  The two giants looked over at each other, grinned, then each grabbed Buffy picked her up and swung her around.

"Missed you?  You dropped off the face of the earth, little one."  Said Giant #1.

"Thought you'd never show up."  Said Giant #2.

"I got busy."

"Sure, you did!"  Giant #1 smiled.

"Boss will be ecstatic."  Giant #2 laughed.

"So you're gonna let me in?"

"Yeah, but not them."  Giant #2 pointed at Angel and Spike.

"Why not?"

"They're Taliontia."

"True."  Buffy turned to look at the guys.  "Marco and Brutus will keep you guys company."  And with that, Buffy disappeared behind the curtains.

                                                                       * * * *

As Buffy pushed past the curtains, a very handsome Italian man looked up from the middle of a group of women and smiled.  He pushed away all the women and beckoned to Buffy, who came his way.  As she leaned forward, he reached out, grabbed a handful of hair and her neck and pulled her downwards, capturing her mouth in a kiss.  He pulled the rest of Buffy's body down on top of him, and she complied.  When he finally let her come up for air, she sat back on his lap, smiling at him.  

"Long time, no see, Donavan."

"I was told you were dead."

"Nah, just working."

"When are you going to stop playing with those government tight-asses and join the real power?"

"When you stop wanting me!"

"Never gonna happen."

"So I guess I'm still with the government."

Donavan gestured for all the other men and women who had been sitting around talking to leave.  They all got up and left through the curtain, leaving Buffy and him alone.  Donavan grasped Buffy's hips and pushed her off him.  He got up and walked over to the mini bar.

"Now down to business.  What's with the vamps?"

"What vamps?"

"Don't be coy.  The two vamps outside that you came in with."

"Oh, them."  Buffy twirled her hair on her finger, playing with him.  "They're my toys."

"Buffy!"  Donavan looked annoyed with her.

"Ok, ok!"  Buffy huffed, got up, and flounced down onto a chair.  She swung her legs over the chair sideways.  "Their names are Angel and Spike.  Old friends, allies.  One's an old boyfriend, the other, an old sex toy.  They both have souls."

Donavan looked very interested.  "Souls?  They would go fast on the black market."

"They're not for sale."

"Why?"

"Look."  Buffy sighed.  "I'm not here to sell you anything.  I'm here to buy."

"Still listening."

"I need two quarts of silvering."

"Why?  I thought the CIA supplied you guys."

"They do, and I always have five needles in my bag when I leave.  But the other day, when I went out I cut it a little close and when I went to inject myself, the bag was empty."

"What?"  Donavan looked curious.

"I don't know what happened.  I know I put five in my bag."

"What did you do that day?"

"I met Angel's son Connor.  Don't ask!"  Buffy held up her hand as Donavan opened his mouth to ask about Connor.  "I took him with me when I went to kill Anthony Veronsiky..."

"Wait.  What did this Connor kid do, while you killed Veronsiky?"

"Waited behind the scenes, held my bag..."

"What?  You let him hold your stuff?"

"Well, yeah.  De, he's a kid."

"A kid of a vampire.  Buffy, after all you've seen and heard, can you honestly trust anyone but your team?"

"I trust you!"

"That's different.  Buffy think about it.  He had access to your personal stuff for over 20 minutes."

Buffy didn't say anything, but just stared ahead.  Finally, Buffy got up, kissed Donavan goodbye, and walked out of the room.  She didn't respond as Spike and Angel called after her.  She just kept walking, and didn't stop till she was outside.  When Angel and Spike caught up with her, she twirled around, grabbed Angel by the throat, pushing him up against the wall.  She looked through narrowed eyes, her voice low.

"Why the hell did you guys come to see me this morning?"

"Pet, what..."

"Spike, shut up.  Answer me Angel."

"Buffy...I..."

"You sent Connor with me that day didn't you.  You told him to snoop in my bag.  You got the Silvering needles from him, didn't you?"

"Yes!"  Angel spluttered.  Buffy dropped him and walked away.  She ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her temples.  Angel got up and walked towards her.  "Buffy, I..."  He stopped as she turned around,  Her silver eyes were alight with anger.

"Don't!  Stay the hell away from me!  You betrayed me, Angel!  You didn't trust me, and I gave you all the proof you needed to do so."

"Buffy, you disappeared for three months.  You come back as a spy for the CIA, a killer and associated with deadly people."

"Don't you dare, Angel."  Buffy glared at him.  "If you come near me while I'm in LA, I swear I will dump you ashes in the fire myself.  With that, Buffy turned on her heel, and walked away, leaving Angel and Spike to stare after her.


	6. Proposition

"Hey, princess!"  Jack walked into the sleeping quarters.  He looked over at Buffy's bed and saw her lying away from the door, facing the wall.  Jack walked over and sat down beside her bed.  "Princess, do you want Chinese or pizza?"

"I'm ok.  Don't really feel like eating."  Buffy sniffed, and Jack could tell she was crying.

"Buffy, it's been a week since that night.  Come on, get out of your mopey state and get happy."

"Jack, go away."  He sighed and walked out of the room.  Jack picked up his coat and left the headquarters.  He got inside his car and headed towards the enemy's hide out.

                                                                     * * * *

"Angel?"  The vampire looked up as Harmony entered his office.

"What?"

"There's a really cute man here to see you."

"Send him in."  Angel looked back down at his paper work, not looking when the man entered.

"So do you betray your friends everyday, or is it just a small time hobby?"  Angel looked up and saw Jack O'Malley.  He remembered that this was Buffy's partner, the one with the silver eyes.

"I don't betray friends."

"Okay.  So what does that make Buffy?"

"I don't know.  I don't know her, not anymore."

"Don't give me that.  She told you exactly what she had been doing.  She didn't even have to, she could've not even come to see you that day.  Iggy, Myles, the CIA and I all told her not to, but she wanted to.  She blew her cover by coming here that day."

"What?"

"Right now, she has nine assassins going for her head.  Terrorist groups would do anything to get their hands on her right now.  At any given time, Buffy could be killed."

"The why did she come?"

"If you can't figure that out, then you're not even as close to as smart as she said you were."  With that, Jack walked out of Angel's office.

                                                                     * * * * 

"Jack."  As he came in headquarters, Jack saw Iggy, Myles and Buffy all rushing around.  Iggy came up to him first.  "We've got a problem, big problem."

"What's up?"  Jack slid off his jacket and walked over to the biggest plasma.

"The terrorists known as Malibanva, the ones that Veronsiky was in with,  have contacted us.  They are going to bomb the Mayor's office unless we give them what we want."  Myles's face was stony.

"What do they want?"  Jack looked around, but the others all stopped moving.  "What?"

"They want me."  Jack looked at Buffy.

"No, out of the question."

"Jack, the head has put a go on the trade."  Iggy looked sullen.

"What?  No.  Buffy knows too much, how could they do this?"

"Jack, we have a plan."  Myles reached out and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm listening."

"Malibanva is a client of Wolfram & Hart.  We can use them to get to the group.  the mayor is hosting a party tomorrow night, that's the deadline for the trade.  We'll do it then, but we'll cause a distraction and deactivate the bomb, which will be in the sub level.  From there we're going to have to make it look like I died, then we'll be home free."

"Okay, I'm with you until the part about you dying."

"We'll copy my DNA onto some bones and set them in the mini explosion we'll set up..."

"No, I mean, why do you have to die?"

"I'll take this one."  Iggy got up.  "With so many terrorists chasing Buffy, we can hit two birds with one stone.  We'll give Buffy a new look and continue our work elsewhere."

Jack sighed.  "You know this will mean you cannot contact any of your old friends, ever?"

"I know."  Buffy's eyes were calm.  "But they're my past, I have to create a new future."

"Ok then, let's get cracking."  Jack got up and joined the others.

                                                                        * * * *

"Boss?"

"What Harmony?"  Angel, Lorne, Gunn, Fred, Wes, Spike, and Connor turned to see Angel's secretary hovering at the door.

"There are, um..."  She looked back outside.  "Four people here to see you.'

"Send them in."  Angel turned fully to see Buffy, Myles, Iggy, and Jack walk in, all dressed in casual clothing.  "Back again."

"Mr.  Angel."  The employees of the law office flinched as Buffy uttered those words.  "We have a business proposition for you."

"Yeah, what's that?"


	7. Bye

"Are you ready?"  Angel looked up and saw Buffy standing in the doorway to his office.  She looked amazing in elegant red dress.  It lay on her small body, with straps keeping it up.  It had slits on either side mid-thigh, the front covered almost nothing.  Angel had to battle with himself to look away.

"Yeah.  Are you sure about this?"

"Nothing like a cool fall night to fake your own death."  Angel smiled, took Buffy's arm and together they walked out to their waiting limo.

                                                                          * * * *

It was nearing the end of the party, and Buffy was getting anxious.  Jack and Myles were circulating, along with Wes, Connor, Gunn and Fred.  Iggy, and Lorne were stationed in the Mayors office hooked up to the rest of the group, by skin colored earpieces.

Iggy and Lorne had already managed to cut the fuse on the bomb, but Buffy still had to be traded and killed.  Suddenly, Buffy heard Iggy in her ear.

"Buffy?"

"I'm here Iggs."

"It's go time."

"Alright, I'm switching off."

"See you in twilight."  And with that, Buffy took her earpiece off and started towards the hall leading to the mayor's office.  When the others saw her leave, they stood watching.  

Instead of going to the bathrooms, Buffy turned and boarded the elevators that stood to her left.  Once inside, Buffy pressed the Button for the 5th floor, and the elevator started to move.  But when the elevator reached the 2nd, it stopped just like it was supposed to.

"Goodbye Buffy."  When the doors opened, Buffy smiled out at the two men standing waiting.  They entered the elevator and stood on either side of her.  When the doors closed, they pushed the main floor button and started to search her for weapons.  They finished just as the elevator doors opened.  They each slid an arm in hers and together the three of them walked back to the party together.

They mingled, all the time being watched by Buffy's and Angel's teams.  Finally at midnight, Buffy kissed each of her captors on the check and Iggy threw the switch. 

Directly underneath Buffy, the bomb blew.  Angel and the others threw themselves over the mayor and the other officials.  Hurriedly, everyone but Buffy and her captors escaped.  Outside on the pavement, just as the police and fire department arrived, Angel looked back and swore he saw a petit red clad, sooty figure walking away from the building into a nearby alley.

"Goodbye Buffy."


	8. Hello

                                                                       Epilogue

It had been 5 weeks since the night Angel & Co. had helped Buffy and her team.  Also 5 weeks since they had helped her fake her own death, and Angel wasn't taking it very well.  A week after, Angel had contacted Willow in Sunnydale to 'tell' her that they had confirmed Buffy's death.  Two weeks after that, Angel had brought a fake body to Sunnydale for them to bury.  None of this had been easy for Angel or the others.

"Boss?"  Angel looked up as Harmony called his name from her desk as he walked to his office.

"What is it Harm?"

"Remember you hired a young woman from Spain to be your personal assistant?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's here.  Waiting in your office."

"Thanks."  Angel walked into his office, feeling as though he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.  When he looked up, he saw a petite brunette looking out the large windows of his office.   "I sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Funny."  Angel froze, it couldn't be.  The brunette turned, her emerald eyes gleaming.  "Cause I always thought it was an easy name to remember.

Angel walked towards her, not believing his own eyes.  "It can't be."

"Why not?  And if you say, it's cause I'm dead, I swear I'll kill you."

Angel reached the woman, bent down and kissed her softly.  When he broke away form her, smiling.  "Don't ever leave again." 

"And what if I do?"

"Then I'll have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Suddenly, Angel and the woman turned smiled as the others entered the room, mouths on the floor.  Wesley uttered one disbelieving word.

"Buffy."

                                                                    END


End file.
